Come Fly With Me,
by arielenicole
Summary: Charlotte Clark is new and has a lot to prove. She's the only woman in a company of men, with a past that she can't seem to get away from her. Unsure of pairing but time will tell. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So let's try this again. Also, I'm sorry I never finished my other story, my laptop died and I just got a new one. If you'd like me to finish that one as well, let me know! And please review!**

* * *

Charlotte Clark thanked the jeep driver as he came to a stop in front of the Colonel's cabin. She climbed out of the front seat, cursing the tightness of the pencil skirt she was wearing as it rode up her stocking clad thighs. If her transfer was to be accepted she had to look her best, but damn these uniforms. She would kill to be back in her OD's with the boys, but she knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that she wasn't going to pass up.

Lottie watched as the jeep pulled away before turning towards the cabin and walking up the steps. The door was open and only a screen door in place, and she was thankful it was unlocked. She hated the Georgia heat already. It was hot in Indiana where she was from, even hotter in Kansas where she had started her training, but Georgia was a whole new kind of hot. The humidity clung to her leaving her sticky and uncomfortable. She stepped in, taking a deep breath of cooler air and gave a warm smile to the orderly sat behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Clark, I'm here to see Colonel Sink." Lottie grinned, extending her hand to the orderly as he gave her a look that only said shock. He finally took her hand in his, shaking it briefly before jumping up and walking over to the office next to where they stood, muttering something about letting the Colonel know she was here. She stood to wait for a moment, taking the dress cap from her head and sliding it into the belt tied around her waist, suddenly nervous. Nervous the Colonel would deny her transfer, and also nervous that he would accept. She brushed a few pieces of imaginary lint off of her jacket as the door finally reopened and she was greeted by the same orderly who waved her in.

Lottie strolled into the room, coming to stand at attention before the desk of Sink as he stood to greet her. She saluted and he saluted back before he spoke, "At ease, soldier. Sit." She nodded, doing as she was told and sinking into the plush leather, crossing one leg over the other as she did.

"Corporal Charlotte Clark, recruited for the 5th Armored Division in 1941, started training at Fort Leavenworth at the beginning of 1942. Promoted to Corporal in September of 1942. I have to say, Colonel Williams spoke very highly of you." Sink read over her file, looking up after a moment to meet her eyes.

"Thank you, sir."

"Let me ask you, you joined the army first...why are you requesting to join the airborne?" He pursed his lips, genuine confusion forming on his face.

"Honestly, sir, it's my dream. If I had known I could have joined the paratroopers first, I would have. When I was originally recruited, they only gave me the option of navy or army, and I don't do well with water." She answered honestly, her hands fidgeting nervously now.

"Well, I have to admit, the idea of a woman joining the paratroopers did not go over well with General Taylor. It didn't go over well with me either until I read your file. Your daughter of the Kokomo police chief? Colonel Williams says you're a hell of a shot, sniper level even, which makes sense now." Sink flipped through the pages in front of him and a light blush crossed her cheeks.

"He said all that?" Lottie murmured, a grin crossing her lips. "I appreciate the honesty, sir. The men in my company had the same doubts, but I believe I proved them wrong."

Colonel Sink nodded, closing the file and folding his hands over it before meeting her eyes again. "Well, here's what we'll do...we'll start training you with the men on a trial basis. Any funny business, any at all, and you're back to the 5th armored." He stood up then and nodded, and she did the same.

"I think that sounds like a fair deal, sir." Lottie couldn't help her smile forming. She saluted him and he saluted back, before motioning to the door.

"I'll have your things put in with second platoon and see that your trunk is sent over to us from Fort Leavenworth." Sink motioned for his orderly to write that down and she turned to face him as they entered into the main room. "Harris here will show you to your cabin and make sure you're introduced to your CO, Captain Sobel."

"Thank you again, sir." Lottie nodded before following the orderly out of the cabin.

It didn't take long for them to reach the cabin and she was shown inside, her overnight bag she had brought with her already on the last bed on the right. "The men are doing the training course but they'll be back shortly. Can I help you with anything else?" The orderly asked politely, standing by the door.

"No thank you, private Harris. I appreciate it." Lottie nodded and with that, he left, and she was finally alone. She stood at the foot of the bed, sliding her hat off of her head again and laying it neatly on the stand beside the bed. She wanted to kick off her heels and change into her OD's, but she still had to meet with her CO and the officers.

She bent at her waist and unzipped her pack, looking for her PT gear to make sure it was still inside when she heard the door open behind her.

"Holy Mother of God ...where have you been all my life?" A man stood by the door, quickly flanked by more men as they arrived.

Lottie smirked, simply rolling her eyes as she stood straight and turned to face them. "Hi. I take it you're second platoon?" She asked, watching as their eyes followed her every movement.

"Jesus, Joe, will you move out of the goddamn way?" She heard more voices as she saw men pushing through, before quickly coming to a stop at the sight of her. "Goddamn...who's the broad?"

"Okay then, as none of you know how to talk to a woman, let alone introduce yourselves, I'll start...Hi, I'm Corporal Charlotte Clark." She extended her hand to the tall, lanky man in front, who she deduced to be Joe.

It took a moment before he responded, taking her hand in his and a smirk forming on his lips. "Joe Liebgott. This is George, Don, and Bull. There's more of us but you'll meet them later."

"Pleasure to meet you, boys. Can any of you show me where I can find Captain Sobel?" Lottie asked, looking between the men.

"I'll show you to him, beautiful. Name's George Luz, pleasure to meet you." The shorter man pushed his way to the front and took her hand, giving her a shit-eating grin as he eyed her up and down.

Lottie eyed the men before her, and she just knew that she was in trouble. She let out a giggle, shaking his hand as she did. "It is a pleasure to meet you too, George Luz." She said with a wink, grabbing her hat and sliding it onto her head. "Now lead the way."

It didn't take long for the two to find Captain Sobel, as he was only a few short feet from the cabin, speaking with the same orderly from Sink's office. A slim, red-headed man stood next to him, as well as another man who had mischievous features and a bored look in his eyes. She thanked George briefly before walking up to the men just to hear the tail end of the conversation.

"I don't care what Sink said, I will not have some goddamn woman serving in my company." Sobel then turned just as she came to stand in front of them and she quickly snapped to attention.

"Sir, my name is - "

"I don't care who you think you are or what you're doing here, but you won't last, Clark. Change into your PT gear, you're running Currahee, and if you're not back in 50 minutes, don't bother unpacking." Sobel marched past her and she slumped out of her attention before looking at the other two men in front of her.

"Well, he seems like a real charmer, doesn't he?" She frowned momentarily before forcing a smile and extending her hand to the two men.

"Corporal Charlotte Clark, although I assume you knew that...I have no idea what Currahee is or...where it is." The red-headed man was first to act, taking her hand and briefly shaking it, followed by the mischievous looking man.

"I'm Lieutenant Dick Winters, and this is Lieutenant Lewis Nixon. We're happy to have you here." The red-headed man smiled at her, he seemed like a gentleman, unlike their captain.

"Currahee is that big mountain over there, and we haven't even beaten 50 minutes yet, but something tells us you're not gonna give up that easily," Nixon smirked, and she smiled back.

"Right you are, sir. I should get changed if I'm planning on beating that time." Lottie hurried back to her cabin, not even bothering to look up as she heard several wolf whistles and catcalls from the newer men.

Lottie threw her hat down on the bed, letting out a sigh as she kicked off her heels and rummaged through her bag for her shorts. She slid her tights off of her legs and folded them neatly, sliding them back into her bag before looking over her shoulder to see every single pair of eyes on her.

"Can I help you?" She asked finally after it was clear they weren't looking away.

"Yes, you definitely can gorgeous, just take it off slowly for me." A short, stocky man answered with a smirk, followed by several jeers from the men around him.

Lottie sighed and slowly turned to face him, unbuttoning her dress jacket as she did. She could tell he wasn't expecting that response as his smirk slowly faded. She stepped closer as she continued to unbutton, finally coming to the last one as she stood in front of him. "What's your name?" She asked quietly, arching her eyebrow as she toyed with the button.

"Uh...Uh, Bill...Bill Guarnere." The man stuttered out, and she let out a breathy laugh. Lottie leaned in closer, laying her hand on his shoulder as she did and pressed her lips against his ear.

"You want a show? Then go steal your friend's porno mag." She finally answered, slapping his shoulder with a satisfied laugh of her own at the look on his face. His laugh followed shortly after, taken aback by the encounter, his friends joining in.

"This dame ain't half bad." His thick Philly accent was followed by more laughs, and Lottie could only smirk. She had a feeling she'd be hearing a lot more of this.

After hurriedly sliding her PT shorts under her skirt and pulling on her shirt over her undershirt, she sat on the edge of the bed and slid on her newly issued jump boots, admiring the quality briefly before pulling them over her thick white socks.

"Charlie?" She froze. No one had called her that since…

"Floyd." Lottie rose to her feet, eyeing the man standing in front of her with a frown.

"What the...what the fuck are you doing here?" Tab ran a frustrated hand through his hair, eyeing her incredulously.

"Touring the countryside, Floyd, what does it look like I'm doing?" The woman sighed, tearing her scarlet red hair from its bun at the base of her neck. Behind Tab, George sniggered, earning a glare in his direction from Floyd.

"What? It was funny." Luz replied, winking in Lottie's direction. She gave the man a smile in return. One down.

"You know what I meant...when did you get here? What are you doing, you should be in Kansas." Tab was rambling now and she chose to simply ignore him, brushing past him easily.

"Just stay out of my way, alright?" Lottie walked outside, following the path to the large mountain, ignoring the pain in her gut.

xxxx

Several hours later, well after darkness had taken over the sky, Lottie dragged her exhausted body through the door. She pushed her shoulders back immediately as all eyes turned towards her, unwilling to show defeat. Sobel had kicked her ass.

There was silence as she crossed the floor to her bed, sinking slowly to sit on the edge as her aching muscles screamed in protest. She turned her eyes up to meet the eyes of the men, eyes drifting around to look at each of them. Several were grouped on a couple of beds, playing a makeshift game of what she assumed as poker. She recognized two of the men as Bull and George, but the rest were foreign to her.

"How many times did he make you run Curahee?" Joe asked from the bed across from hers, taking the cigarette from his lips as he did.

"Just twice. Only because I made it under 50 minutes the first time, I don't think he liked that." She laughed softly, unlacing her boots and stowing them beneath the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Charlie?" Tab asked again and the smile dropped from her face.

"Just because you don't like that I'm here doesn't mean you get to keep asking me that. I'm here, and I'm staying, whether you like it or not." Lottie glared at him and he glared back, neither unwilling to be the first to back down.

"So, really, why are you here? Weren't you in the army?" A blonde man asked from across the room and she turned to look over to him.

"Just ignore Cobb, we do." The man previously introduced as Bull said, chewing on a cigar thoughtfully as he looked over his cards. Cobb gave him a look of annoyance, and Bull never bothered to look up from his cards, earning a soft laugh from Lottie.

"I'm here because I would rather be jumping out of a perfectly good airplane than be stuck on the ground with a bunch of draftees who don't know what they're doing." She finally answered, and while Cobb seemed appeased with her answer, Tab definitely wasn't.

Floyd moved to speak up again and she held up her hand, shaking her head as she did. "I'm done arguing with you. Deal me in." She stepped up then, walking across the room to sit beside George on the bed, taking the cards dealt with her. This was either going to go really well, or really badly, and there was only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for Chapter Two! Thank you SO much to Guest and August11 for reviewing! I'm really happy you guys are liking the story so far. As always, please let me know what you think, I appreciate the constructive criticism!**

**And a disclaimer, I do not own any part of the Band of Brother's series, and I mean no disrespect. This story is for entertainment purposes only, I only own Charlotte Clark.**

* * *

Charlotte was tired. The exhaustion seeped deep into her bones, but she couldn't show any signs of weakness. She had to work harder and longer than ever before. The army was tough, but this went far beyond tough. She had muscles where she didn't think muscles could be formed. But all she wanted to do at this point was stop, go home, and sleep for the next 5 years. And they hadn't even started yet.

1942 had come and gone and it was the beginning of 1943. The air was cool for Georgia weather and Lottie didn't mind running outside in this temperature, especially now that they had to do it in full gear. Sobel had extra training for Charlotte as well, to catch her up to the rest of the men. She ran Currahee twice a day, once in the morning before breakfast, and once after dinner before bed, plus if the men ran during the day. And of course, she had to take extra classes on learning to properly jump from an airplane, plus how to maintain and check her parachute.

Lottie slowly dragged herself from the showers after her last run of the day, exhausted and ready to just fall into bed. She was vaguely aware of someone in her peripheral vision, and she desperately wished to have her sidearm handy. She was close enough to the barracks that if she made enough noise someone could hear her, but she wasn't sure if the men liked her enough yet to come to her aid.

"Charlie...can we talk?" The figure stepped out of the shadows and stood in the shadows of buildings, and she knew immediately it was Floyd.

"What is there to talk about?" The woman asked, clutching her towel tightly to her chest, trying to hide her figure from him. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, but that didn't mean she wanted to flaunt it for the world to see either. He stepped out from where the shadow and slowly closed the distance between them, looking around briefly to make sure no one else was around.

"Look, I just...I was so shocked to see you here, I thought...you were supposed to be joining the army, not here." Tab ran a hand through his hair, a frustrated look taking over his face.

She sighed, pushing her damp hair from her eyes as she continued walking, motioning for him to join her, "I thought the army was my only option, and then I spoke with General Sink when he was visiting Leavenworth. He wasn't into the idea until he talked to my Captain, and then I requested a transfer."

Floyd stopped her again, "But why? I just don't understand. Why did you join the army, or the paratroopers, or any of it? You shouldn't be here."

"Cut the crap, Floyd, okay? You know as well as anyone that I can't just sit at home, I wasn't raised like that. I'm good at this, I'm really good at it actually, and I know that upsets you but I'm staying." With that, the conversation was over. Lottie walked ahead of him, ignoring his protests and pleas and crossed the final few steps to her barracks. She threw her clothes onto her bed, letting out a frustrated huff as she did, earning a questioning look from Liebgott.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Lieb asked with a smirk, and Lottie paused for a moment before looking up to meet his eyes. He rarely spoke to her, and when he did it usually held the bite of sarcasm or teasing words.

"My panties are just fine, Joe." Lottie returned the smirk, climbing into bed after throwing her dirty clothes into the hamper for laundry.

"I'd be happy to check those panties of yours, chickadee, you just say the word." George offered from across the room, sending her a wink, which she returned with a laugh.

"How kind of you, George. I'll take that into consideration." Lottie nodded and then shortly after yawned. She was ready for sleep, and only hoped the boys would be quiet enough to let her rest.

The next morning came much to fast, and Charlotte was first out of bed as per usual. She quickly changed into full gear, grabbing her rifle and her helmet before slowly tiptoeing out of the barracks. She made her way over to Currahee, knowing she would have to run whether Sobel was there to meet her or not. He usually wasn't but he somehow always knew, and she was facing enough punishment as it was.

Lottie reached the beginning of the trail when she noticed another figure standing there. "Lieutenant Winters...good morning, sir." She stopped, saluting him with a soft smile.

"Good morning, Corporal. Great morning for a run." Winters saluted back, giving her a smile before putting on his helmet and moving down the trail.

Lottie stood there for a moment in shock before grinning widely. She knew Winters wasn't doing this just to go for a run. He was running Currahee at 0500 because she was being forced to, and that was what a good leader did. She hesitated briefly before jogging after him, unable to stop grinning.

Word got out pretty fast about Winters joining her, and soon she was also joined by the few friends she had. George came first, followed closely by Lieb and Malarkey, and they were followed by the rest of second platoon. Lottie was surprised how more and more people showed up each morning, her heart full with how many people were willing to run up that mountain just to show her solidarity. These men were finally starting to accept her.

This went on for several weeks until one morning at Charlotte's typical morning run time Sobel was waiting for them at the bottom of the hill. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked the group that had formed there.

"Sir, we're just enjoying a morning run." Lieutenant Winters answered, earning a scoff from the Captain.

"No, that woman has you all under her spell and I will not stand for it. You want to march with her? Fine. You will march until I say stop. Go." Lottie could have sworn she saw Sobel smirk as she fumed. How dare he punish them because they were supporting her?

Charlotte followed Winters' orders and formed columns with the rest of the platoon, and then they marched. And they marched. And they didn't stop, even once the sun had reached its peak high in the sky, not once the sun had started to set, and not even until the moon had come out to shine among the camp.

Her blisters had blisters and she was dead on her feet, and she could see the rest of the platoon looking equally as exhausted. They rounded the bend once again, the cabins coming into view once again, a teasing reminder of the cool air and the soft beds waiting for them. Finally, she could see Sobel nod to Winters, and they came to a halt outside of second platoon's cabin. They were ordered to stand at attention and Sobel approached silently.

He stood watching for a minute, surveying the angry yet determined looks on each of their faces before finally nodding once again. They relaxed immediately and followed orders to the showers, except for Lottie of course. She couldn't shower with the rest of the men for obvious reasons, and she knew once she sat down she wouldn't be awake for long enough to wait for her turn. The shower would have to wait until morning.

Lottie stepped onto the first step before turning to look at the retreating forms of the men, her men. "Boys? Uh...thank you. And, I'm sorry." She sighed, removing her helmet from her head and brushing a few sweat-soaked pieces of hair back behind her ears.

"What the hell you apologizing for, doll?" Bill's voice answered after a moment of silence. "It ain't your fault our CO is a prick." Her heart swelled as the other men answered similarly.

"Just don't let it happen again." George teased, and with that, they turned and crossed the camp to the showers. Lottie turned and entered the barracks, peeling off her dirty OD's before pulling on clean PT gear and climbing into bed. The second her head hit the pillow it was lights out.

It was a couple of weeks later when finally they would have their combat jumps to receive their wings. Lottie was practically bouncing from person to person, giddy and excited as she chattered about how she couldn't wait until they were up in the air. She took a seat between Liebgott and George, bumping her shoulder against the latter's after a moment.

"So do we feel like we're ready to be army paratroopers?" The man began, standing before the group seated on the ground.

"Yes, sergeant!" The group replied, Lottie's voice seemingly louder than all the rest combined. George bumped her shoulder back, grinning at her enthusiasm.

"This will be the first of 5 exits from a C47 aircraft scheduled for today. Upon successful completion of your fifth and final jump, you'll be certified army paratroopers." The sergeant began, going over the instructions.

Charlotte could hardly contain her excitement any longer. She had double and triple checked her equipment already, making sure everything was done just so. She began to fidget, her fingers twiddling by themselves before she even realized what she was doing. She felt George smack her fingers and she let out a soft gasp, followed by a snort at the look on his face. Where would she be without George Luz to keep her grounded?

"All you have to do is remember what you were taught, and I guarantee gravity will take care of the rest." He finished, before giving the men their plane assignments and instructing them on where to go.

Lottie followed her group, boarding the plane in the order she was instructed, which put her at the second seat from the front, between Bill and Perconte. She practically bounced in her seat as the plane took off, eagerly looking out the window behind her with a grin. "Excited, Clark?" She heard shouted over the roar of the plane.

Lottie turned towards the voice, grinning at Frank before nodding eagerly. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." She answered, and with that, they sat in silence as they climbed in altitude. She eyed the ground through the open door, watching as the trees grew smaller and smaller before finally, the green light came up and they were ordered to stand and hook up.

Lottie felt her equipment being checked before checking Bill's in front of her, and then as they went down the line she tapped his shoulder, "Two okay!"

Bill stepped up to the door before her, and she watched as he jumped, fearlessly into the abyss below. She followed his lead, stepping up to the door, pausing for a moment only to take in the expanse of land before her and feel the wind whipping against her face before jumping out of the plane.

Charlotte shrieked in joy as she glided down to the ground, her head turning to take in the sky as the ground came closer and closer. She extended her legs and rolled to the ground, hopping up quickly to gather her chute and then looking around for someone near her. She spotted Liebgott as he dropped to the ground and she bounded over to him, helping him gather his chute as she had done a moment before. "How was it, Joe?" She grinned, walking towards the trucks already waiting to take them back to the assembly area.

"It was alright." He smirked down at her as she gave him a look, simply laughing at his answer. "Shut the fuck up, it was wonderful." She replied, letting out a laugh before jogging the rest of the way.

* * *

Charlotte tugged and pulled at her dress skirt, praying for it to become magically longer in the short walk from the barracks to the hall where their celebratory party was being held. Something told her that wasn't going to happen. She ignored the catcalls and held her head high. It didn't matter that she had been there for months now, the men were never going to get used to seeing a girl.

Charlotte stepped inside the building, following the signs to a back room and laughing heartily as she saw her favorite men. "Georgie! Get me a beer, would ya?" She crossed the room to the bar he was standing behind, leaning against it briefly. There was a collective silence for a moment and her smile faltered. "What, what happened?" She frowned, looking to the men around them.

"Jesus, Lottie, we just...we forgot how fucking gorgeous you are." Bill finally answered which was followed by rambunctious laughter from the already drunken troopers. She blushed furiously, her face turning as red as her hair, and she turned to George who had managed to pick his jaw up from the floor and pour her a glass, which she eagerly accepted.

"Lottie, you gotta dance with me, this is the best song." Don appeared at her side, and she chugged the rest of her beer, taking his hand afterward to allow him to lead her onto the dance floor. Charlotte was never a good dancer, that was for sure, but she certainly was enthusiastic. The upbeat song poured out of the speakers, and she danced somewhat in time with the beat, taking Malarkey's lead.

Several pints of beer later and Lottie had danced with half of the company. She took a seat, moaning at the feeling of putting her feet up. "Honestly guys, fuck these heels." She kicked them off, laughing as one landed in the lap of Tab. She smirked at him over her beer, finishing off her fourth (or was it fifth?) as she watched him pick it up. He stood from his seat, crossing the distance between them before kneeling in front of her, gently taking her foot and sliding it back on. His fingers left a trail of goosebumps in their wake, and her heart started fluttering in response. Her smirk was gone and Tab picked it up, winking at her blushing form before retreating to the bar.

"What the fuck was that?" Charlotte jumped, suddenly remembering she wasn't alone and she turned to look at George, blushing again at his wide eyes.

"I have no idea." Lottie managed to mumble out, and she had only just managed to put her other heel back on before being called to attention by Colonel Sink.

After his speech, Lottie had begun to head back over to the bar when she stopped by Sink. "Corporal Clark, may I speak with you?" She followed him outside and immediately her heart began to race, nervous as to what he was going to say.

"I have heard nothing but good things from your superiors, Corporal. Both Lieutenant Winters and Lieutenant Nixon spoke very highly of you and your progress, and I have to say I'm proud you proved me wrong." He began, and she swelled with pride.

"Thank you, sir." Lottie smiled up at the man and he returned the smile.

"Which is why I'm promoting you to sergeant. Don't let me down." Sink winked, giving her another smile and a salute before getting back in the jeep.

Lottie almost forgot how to breathe. She practically skipped back into the room, immediately bee-lining it for the bar to get another drink. She held up her pint in a toast, grinning at the room. "Let's celebrate, boys!" She called out, which was followed by a raucous cheer. Nothing could bring her down tonight.


End file.
